Ship of Nightmares
by Jamie Redsontes
Summary: Two friends aboard a haunted ship. Angela and Katie must tell Lynn and Epps the horrors of the Antonia Graza. The catch is, a secret is revealed in the process of freeing the lost souls. A secret not meant to be told.... Please R&R!
1. Before

Ship of Nightmares

Chapter 1: Before

Katie watched her fellow shipmates as they danced to the sweet melody playing. She twisted the word toy her parents gave her before they went to New York. She was on her way to join them. As she twisted the toy it got caught on itself so she couldn't spell what she was trying to.

"Allow me." A young steward said. Katie handed him the toy. With a quick twist he freed the block to reveal her message. It read: I AM SO BORED. He laughed.

"Me too." He handed her the toy.

"Thank you." Katie blushed.

"It was my pleasure, miss." He strode off to collect the empty Champaign glasses from the others.

"Everyone, dance." Said the young singer. Everyone stood and went to the dance floor. Katie heard footsteps. She looked over to see Angela running towards her.

"Katie!" The captain stepped forward and offered to dance with Katie. She gratefully accepted and walked with him to the dance floor. Her blondebrown hair went passed her shoulder blades just slightly. Her bangs were tied up in a pale blue ribbon that matched her dress and ribbon around her waist.

"Katie, NOOO! I need to talk to you! It's important!" Angela yelled. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail held by a dark blue band. Her dress and the ribbon around her waist were also dark blue. Angela and Katie met on the ship. Angela's room was across the hall from Katie's room. They became close friends. Angela watched as Katie and the captain danced. They heard a crunching sound. The lights were pulled down. The wire supporting the lights cut across the dancers.

"Katie!" Angela yelled as if it would stop time. The captain bent to protect Katie. The wire stopped. No one moved. People starting falling apart where the wire had cut them. Katie and the captain were in the middle, standing to Angela's relief. Katie looked up. The captain had moved into the wires path and in return to his actions, Katie was alive. His body fell lifelessly to the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Katie and Angela both screamed.

Hey yall, this is The Demoness of evil! i no this is Miss Yumi's story but i got stuck putting up the god damn chapter and all the others that follow. so ... um yeah ... what to say ... except that this is her first story! GO Yumi! Ok before i go bye bye ... i tell u all that Maroon Goddess is MG and i am DoE and now Miss Yumi will be M.Y Cool buh bye.


	2. The Aftermath

**Boonzie:** Thank you so much for reading my story!

**DoE:** You should give my story a try! See you tomorrow.

RaineBeauxe: It will be good, just keep reading!

**Koolsam33: **You'll find out in chapter 6.

Jessica Hatchett: Thank you for the support.

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

"Epps, get out of there right now!" Murphy yelled into the walkie-talkie. They were salvagers. Boat salvagers to be precise.

"I'm almost done! The patch is a little thicker than usual so it'll take longer to patch! If you don't like how it's going, come patch it yourself! Now shut up so I can concentrate!" Epps yelled into the talkie. 'God! Can't he give it a rest once in a while?' Epps thought as she continued patching the salvaged ships hull.

"Epps! Murphy said to get back to the tug!" Munder called. No use. His call fell upon deaf ears.

"Damn it! Dodge grab the torch!" The blond 27 year old did as he was told. Both jumped into the water with Epps.

"Murphy, we have to cut her loose! If she sinks, she's taking us with her!" Greer told Murphy as his hands turned the wheel of the Arctic Warrior.

"Epps! If you don't get back here, I'll come drag you out myself! You know I'll do it!"

Dodge had the patch sealed and Munder had the news delivered to Murphy so they could get their well-earned money.

Murphy walked into the pub to join his celebrating crew.

"Here's to the best damn salvage crew I know!" He dumped wads of cash onto the table. Each one had a post-it with a name written on it.

"Epps?" A voice Epps recognized as her cousin Lynn's voice. Epps turned.

"Lynn! How are you?" Epps asked.

"Good, but our salvaged ship sank."

"That's too bad!"

"Ehem." A man in pilots' cloths was standing at the table with a folder in his hand.

"Can I help you?" Asked Murphy.

"Uh, yes. My name's Jack Ferriman And I was wondering if I could perhaps buy you a drink."

"Murphy doesn't drink." Said Epps as she and Lynn sat down at the table.

"Oh. Well, do you think I could talk to you in private?"

"Anything you say to me, you say to my crew." Answered Murphy.

"Ok. I was wondering if you were interested in this." He pulled pictures out of the folder and handed them to Murphy.

"I'm a pilot and I was flying over the straits and saw this."

"Did you get a name off of her?" It was Lynn's turn to ask.

"No. I put it out of my mind until I saw it again two days ago. I called the Coast Guard but it was in International waters so they had no way they could pick it up or whatever they do."

"What do you think Epps?" Murphy looked at her.

"Big. Huge. Could be military." She responded. Murphy turned to Jack.

"My crew and I need to discuss this. Do you mind if we have a moment?" Jack shook his head and went back to the bar stool he was originally sitting at.

"Murph, we just got back from six months on the sea. Man, I have a fiancé waiting for me. The wedding is in three weeks and I need to be there." Greer said the last part as a joke.

"If the sea offers you something you've got to take it." Murphy held up his hand as if he really caught something.

"Fine with me." Said Epps.

"Me too." Recited Munder and Dodge together.

"YO it's cool with me." Said Santos. They all looked at Greer.

"Whatever." He took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"Hey, Murph, Can I come along for the ride?" Asked Lynn as she pulled back her soft red hair. Her white teeth sparkled as she spoke.

"As long as you can pull your own weight." Lynn smiled.

"That, I can really do well." Murphy chuckled.

"Ferriman." Murphy called. Jack hoped off the stool and walked effortlessly over to the table.

"Yeah?"

"We'll take the job." Murphy kept glancing at the pictures.

"Ok. I'll take 20 of whatever she's worth." Jack looked at Epps and grinned.

"No not 220. I can give you 10, but not the 20 you're asking for." Murphy followed Jacks gaze.

"I can't let you take advantage of me like that."

"Take it or leave it." Jack thought for a moment.

"Fine but I go with you."

Wat up? this is DoE happy times! well g2g!


	3. Chapters 3 through 11

Chapter 3: Voyage

The little tug faced the storm head on. As it dipped and bobbed with the water their goal shone on the radar screen. Greer steered in the same direction as the ship they were trying to get to. Greer saw that they were nearing the mysterious ship and a shiver went up his spine, as if in warning.

Epps was asleep on the small sofa, her head on Lynn's lap. Jack sat next to the coffee table and sipped his water, while the others discussed their own ideas about what might be on the ship.

"I think there'll be loads of nothing but debris. Maybe wine." Munder said as he inhaled his cigarette.

"I think there'll be porno magazines." Dodge leaned back in his chair.

"You think, or you hope?" Asked Murphy.

"We all know he hopes there's porno." Lynn giggled as she said this. Greer came over the speaker.

"Hey, Dodge, get on the light for me please." Greer said over the radio. He looked at the radar. The ship was gone.

"Hey Murph, get up here, you have to see this." Greer waited for Murphy. Murphy walked into the helm room. Before either could say a word, Greer saw the ship. The real non-radar ship they were hunting.

"SHIT!!!!" Murphy yelled. Greer put the tug in reverse to try to not crash into the ships side. It didn't help. The tug smacked into the ship sending everyone jolting forward.

"Poor souls. They don't know their fate." Angela stood next to Katie. The bitter wind whipped through them.

"Do you think they'll listen this time, Katie?" Angela didn't have to look at Katie to see that her face showed she had her doubts.

"I don't know. I pray they do."

"We have to be extra careful this time. He almost hurt us the last time."

"I know, I know." Katie looked at the salvagers below them.

"The Antonio Graza. She disappeared the 21st of May in 1962." Murphy said as he scanned the ship with his eyes.

"1962?" Epps repeated as a question. Murphy nodded.

"Katie, if they don't, you can always…."

"Last resort and nothing more." Katie watched as the salvagers doom was coming closer with every breath they took.

"She's huge!" Santos said as he came out with the rest of them.

"Yeah." Jack looked in amazement.

"I can't believe it!" Lynn gawked at the enormous ship in front of her.

Sorry this one is soooooo short but I sent this and the next to DoE to put up for me so you may continue reading. PLEASE CONTINUE!!! IT GETS GOOD

Chapter 4: Apparitions

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I need the series of events to introduce everything!

"So, she's been out here for, say, 40 years." Lynn said as she watched the rain slide down the side of the Graza.

"Wow. 40 years is a long time to be sitting around unnoticed." Said Epps.

"You never know what happened to her either." Jack muttered as he squeezed in between Lynn and Epps. Lynn had a bad feeling about this particular ship. She was known for being somewhat psychic. Epps noticed her distant stare and followed her gaze. Of course Epps saw nothing, but that doesn't that nothing's there.

"What is it?" Epps's question jogged Lynn from her trance.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, I just thought about what happened to them."

"Them?" Jack was puzzled.

"The passengers, I mean the passengers." Lynn looked down at the black water.

"We should wait 'till morning before we go on the ship, Murph." Epps put a hand on Murphy's shoulder as she said this.

"I guess you're right. We'll wait for morning to come until we go aboard." Murphy turned to look at Jack. They exchanged grins.

Morning came all too fast for Lynn's taste. Epps was waiting for her.

"Morning."

"Morning, Epps." Lynn replied as she gagged on the coffee Santos made them.

"I know it's bad, but you don't have to let me know like that!" Santos was covered in engine oil from head to toe.

"So that's why it tastes bitter." Lynn giggled at Epps's joke.

"They are still blind." Katie was sitting where she had been before she danced that horrible night about 40 years ago.  
"One sees us when others don't. Maybe she can save us." Angela sat beside Katie.

"Hello Katie, Angela." It was Alex. He was a steward on the Graza.

"Hello Alex." Katie couldn't blush but if she could, she'd be blushing.

"I'm going to think of a plan to get them to listen to us." Angela stood and disappeared. Katie was alone with Alex. She liked it when they were alone.

"Do you want to dance?" Alex held out his hand. Katie just nodded and took his hand. They danced for a few minutes. They stopped when they heard the salvagers coming.

"Katie, I was wondering if…" Alex had no time to finish because a gasp cut him off. Lynn stared at them. She slowly came closer. Angela didn't help the situation. She appeared next to Katie.

"Katie, Alex someone's…" She saw Lynn, "Ooops." Angela whispered.

Lynn watched them. They watched her. A young girl, the one that didn't appear, spoke to her first.

"Listen, you need to leave this ship now!" Her accent was English.

"Don't hurt me!" Lynn pleaded.

"Katie wouldn't hurt a fly!!" That was from the one who had appeared.

"I must be loosing my mind!" Lynn muttered to herself. She stumbled backwards and ran to meet the others.

"You ok?" Epps looked at Lynn.

"Yeah, I just…." She paused. "got a little sea-sick. That's all."

"Ok." Epps was suspicious. Lynn had always been a horrible liar. She had gotten worse with age.

Chapter 5: Mercy Plea

Lynn felt dizzy. It wasn't the first time she had seen a ghost, but having a conversation with one was a new experience. They had sat in a circle next to the dance floor. The one known as Katie tried to avoid it altogether.

"Why are you here?" Lynn asked trying to sound as intelligent as possible but not quite managing. It was getting dark and Epps would start to worry about her if she didn't return shortly. They had spent the day wandering the Graza without any appearances from the three ghosts. It had given Lynn a chance to think.

"We are trapped here. Please, get off the.." Epps yelling for Lynn interrupted Katie.

"Lynn!!! Get your ass in here!! We fond GOLD, DAMN IT, GOLD!!!!!" Epps yelled.

"Well we _are_ getting off the ship." Lynn said as she stood and backed away.

The three looked at each other in horror.

"No." Angela whispered.

"I thought it would take at least another day for them to find it!" Katie fidgeted with the hem of her dress. Alex stood.

"I'll take care of this." He was about to walk away when Katie grabbed his hand.

"No Alex! He'll hurt you!" Katie looked him in the eye.

"Katie.." Alex scooped her up in his arms and hugged her with all the love in his heart.

"I'll be fine. He can't hurt me." He gently kissed her cheek.

"I'll tell them. This time, they'll get the message." Angela said as she stood.

"No Angela, you can live a life of happiness and joy once we're off this rust bucket." Alex's face was serious.

"He can't hurt _me_ but he can hurt _you_ and I can't go on living if I knew that." This ended the argument. It was true. He couldn't hurt Angela if he tried. Angela's shoes clattered as she approached the gangplank. The night air was just starting to chill. Angela shivered.

Greer was waiting for Santos to finish working on the engine. The small white phone rang.

"Yes?" Greer asked with a smile.

"Start her up!" It was Santos. Greer hung up. He took his time, waiting for the heat to kick in a little more.

Angela saw Epps and Lynn.

"No! Stop! You can't go on that boat!!" Angela screamed. A male figure dressed in black passed through her. Because he did not get her, he went for Katie. As he ripped Katie away from Alex, Angela turned on her heel and ran to help Katie.

Epps watched in amazement. There were ghosts on the Graza. Her dazed expression turned to fear as the Warrior burst into flames.

"Greer!!!!" Epps yelled in hopes of an answer. She dove into the water. Lynn stayed on the ship and watched the scared Katie be held by the young man who loved her. Lynn walked to Katie.

"Who was that?" Lynn got no response.

"Katie, tell me who that was." Lynn turned to Angela.

"Why did he pass through you like that? Couldn't he touch you?" Lynn was so confused.

Angela turned to face Lynn.

"Touch me." Angela held out a hand. Lynn hesitated. Slowly, she touched Angela's hand. Lynn's finger passed through Angela's palm. Lynn pulled back.

"Now, touch me." Angela shivered. Lynn cautiously touched Angela's out stretched hand. This time, Lynn's finger rested on flesh.

"How…What…" Lynn was speechless.

Chapter 6: Undead 

"I'm not like the others. Unlike them, I died in my dreams. I can be alive or dead, but I can't be_ alive_ alive or _dead _dead. I'm, well, undead if that's what you want to call it. I've been this way for 43 years. I'm 13. I too can't leave the Graza, although I have gotten farther than most have." Angela went back into her ghost-like self.

"This can't be happening." Lynn said as she watched Alex hold Katie even closer.

"It is, you must understand this. You have to leave here before you, too, are killed." Katie managed to say as the one she loved, but would never tell embraced her even tighter. Angela saw them. She looked at Lynn.

"Come with me." Angela led Lynn into the Graza towards her room.

Alex turned so he could gaze into Katie's eyes.

"Katie, I was trying to tell you earlier that….well…I love you Katie. I would do anything to make you happy." Katie's face showed the same passion for Alex.

"I love you too Alex." Katie rested her head on his chest. He gingerly lifted her chin. Slowly they drew closer. When their lips met, Katie savored every second.

"Well, well, well." Echoed a deep voice. It was one Katie knew and dreaded.

"Where are we going?" Lynn asked as she followed Angela.

"My state room. And Katie's which is across the hall from mine." They reached their destination in only a few minutes. Angela pushed open the door. The small room contained a small bed and a few furniture items.

"Katie's is much more interesting." Angela crossed the hall and entered Katie's room. It had the same furnishings, but there were dresses laid out on the bed. Lynn wandered towards the closet. Katie had drawn what happened the night the Graza disappeared. Lynn was about to open the closet when Angela spoke.

"I found her there, dead of course. We were trying to find a place to hide when," Angela hesitated. "I couldn't save her. Katie can show you what happened. Only true ghosts possess that power." Lynn backed away from the closet. She wasn't afraid; she just didn't want Angela to suffer any more than she already had. They exited Katie's room. As they did so they heard Katie scream at the top of her lungs.

"Katie!!" Angela disappeared. Lynn ran to get on deck.

Angela appeared to find Katie, and only Katie, sitting on the deck of the Antonia Graza.

I got the idea of having Angela being 'undead' because I, myself, died in my dreams and I thought it might be a cool idea in a fan fiction.

Chapter 7: Take me away 

Katie sat shivering on the deck.

"Katie, where's Alex?" Angela asked. She already knew the answer.

"H-H-H" Katie struggled to speak. "H-He took…he took Alex!"

"You mean that guy you were with earlier?" Asked Lynn in confusion.

Angela nodded to answer Lynn's question. Carefully, Angela kneeled beside Katie.

"It's okay. We'll get him back. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Angela drew an "X" over her heart and then made a slashing motion at her throat. Katie hugged Angela.

"No," She whispered. "don't die. Live and be happy once we get off of this godforsaken ship."

"Katie, Angela, I'm going to get Epps. She'll help look for Alex." Lynn said as she started to run to where the rest of the crew was boarding the Graza.

"Epps! Get over here! You need to see this!" Lynn yelled as Epps slumped onto the ship.

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" Epps retorted in a hoarse voice.

"No, you need to see this before you do anything else." Lynn pressured. Epps gave in.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Lynn replied as she led Epps away from the others.

Angela cradled Katie.

"Katie, it'll be fine. I swear, Alex will be fine." Angela tried to comfort Katie.

"You have to show them what happened here. I would but I can't." Katie nodded in agreement. They saw Lynn return with Epps. Epps stopped.

"Wholly shit!" Epps stared at them.

"We have to get off this ship! They can explain it better than I can." Lynn pointed at Katie and Angela.

Angela rocked back and forth, Katie in her arms trying to calm her.

"Before we do anything else we have to find Alex!!" Katie said as she imagined what he was doing to Alex as they stood by and did nothing.

"We'll get him back, Katie. Calm down!" Angela put her hands on Katie's shoulders and held her at arms length.

"We will get him back!" Angela said again. Katie nodded.

"I-I'll show you." Katie said as she looked into Epps's brown eyes.

"I'll show you what happened on the Antonia Graza. But only after we find Alex." They nodded in agreement with her proposal.

"Who's Alex?" Epps asked. She was really confused. The one named Katie spoke.

"He's our friend." As Katie said this she looked down at the crumbling deck.

"Well, whoever he is, we'd better find him." Epps looked at Katie and smiled. She got a weak smile in return.

"Well, let's go!!" Lynn proclaimed as she gave the order.

Chapter 8: Into the darkness 

Katie had gone with Lynn as they searched the darkest parts of the ship. Epps followed Angela throughout the lighter parts of the ship. Angela hated the dark. It was where she died.

"Ummm..if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Angela stopped to answer Epps's question.

"I'm 13. Well, 56 if you count how long I've been dead."

"But this ship is only 40 years old. How can you be 56?" Angela hesitated. Could she trust this woman? After all that's happened, Angela had to consider if she could trust Epps.

"I died 43 years ago. Well, sort of died. I died in my dreams, and according to old wives tales, if you die in your dreams, you die in real life." Angela saw the look on Epps's face and continued.

"At first I didn't believe the stories. But years passed and I didn't grow a day older. Then, I came on this ship and…. that's when I knew the stories were true. I'm still alive but I cannot leave. Half of me is dead but half of me is alive, although I can neither be one nor the other. I know, it is very confusing." Epps nodded in agreement.

"You know, all bad people go to hell, but if you don't help us….good people will be going to hell as well." Epps was confused at this last part.

'What did she mean by that? Is she giving me clues without getting anyone hurt?'

Alex sat in the dark. There was no way he could contact Katie or Angela. He had to warn Angela before she found him, or Katie before she called for Angela. Either way, Angela had to stay back or her weakness would be revealed.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Alex screamed into the dark. A cold voice answered.

"Business is business you know. I need more souls. Not the pathetic half one, but the whole entity."

"Angela is not pathetic!! She and Katie could kick your ass if they were in trouble!!"

"Of course, she needs Katie. Unmarked always stay together. You know why? Because they're weak!!"

Greer sat at the old piano. In his hand was a bottle of wine. He held a picture of his fiancé in the other hand.

"I knew I should have called you today! I'm sorry baby. I'll be home soon." He stood. As he was walking away, he heard glass, not breaking, but as if being swept up after someone breaks a window.

"What the…" He turned. The tables were correcting themselves and the dust was swept away from the floor and tables. The chandelier was being pieced back together and flew back to its place on the ceiling. Greer ducked to avoid being cut or crushed. The small table lights flickered and came on. People were clapping. Men appeared and continued clapping. Greer looked over at the stage. The singer Francesca was standing there holding the microphone in her hands. She was smiling. Her red dress sparkled in the bright light.

Slowly, she drew near him. Beside her was a child, dressed in blue.

Katie looked everywhere in the darkest places of the ship.

"Where could he have taken Alex?" Katie asked herself as Lynn looked through another door.

"Don't know, but he isn't here." Katie wondered. 'Why would he take Alex? He can't leave the ship.' As Katie thought a light went off in her head.

"Angela! He's after Angela!"

"After Angela? But why would he want Angela?"

"Besides you and the others, Angela is the only one who can leave the ship! Alex is in the only place Angela would be, where there is light! We have to find her!"

Dodge and Munder were in the kitchen. Old rusted containers of rat poison lay undisturbed on the counter.

"Wow. Must have been one hell of a rodent problem!" Dodge said as he opened up a can of beans.

"Are you sure this is safe? It's 40 years old after all." Munder asked with a small look of concern on his face.

"It's fine. It was sealed all this time."

"Well, who's going to try it first?" Dodge held up his hand in a fist. Ro sham bow. Dodge did paper and Munder did rock.

"No fair! I don't want to try that!"

"Bone appetite." Dodge handed him a fork.

"What about sympathy?"

"I don't have any sympathy. Eat." Munder scooped up some beans. Slowly he raised it to his mouth. He ate the beans.

"MMM. That's delicious!"

Jack sat on the deck thinking about life, and death. He pulled the wool blanket up to his shoulders. The sky was clear. A shooting star passed by.

"Make a wish."

Chapter 9: Memories part 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own "Ghost Ship" But I do own Angela and Lynn. I also own the name Alex, but not the original person and name.

Angela and Epps walked down the cluttered halls.

"We've been looking everywhere! He's not on the ship!" Epps yelled in frustration.

"He can't leave! Of course he's on the ship!" Angela yelled back.

"Well if you know he's on the ship, why the hell haven't we found him yet?"

"You're asking me?"

"What dose it look like I'm doing?"

"I need to think. If you need me, I'll be in my room. We passed it two minutes ago." Angela disappeared.

Murphy stumbled around the ship. Santos had died in the explosion, he couldn't find Epps or Lynn, and he needed a strong drink. A very strong drink.

Katie popped up everywhere. She came to he conclusion that Angela was in her room. She was right. Angela was sitting on her bed looking at the floor.

"Angela, are you alright?" Angela looked up.

"Katie, you have to show them now."

Greer had his arms around Francesca. Music was softly playing. She stepped away from him. The girl in blue watched.

"Wait, where are you going?" He followed her. She started to unzip the back of her dress. He still pursued her. That was enough and she knew it. Carefully she went behind a couple of fallen beams.

"Hey, wait." As he said this she stopped. He took off his thin jacket. He started for her. She was standing in the opening of a doorway. She turned to face opposite him. As he went to caress her all he felt was cold air. Greer was pushed by someone and fell through Francesca. He plummeted towards the bottom of an empty elevator shaft. After he hit the bottom Francesca turned and left without a care in the world. The girl smirked.

Murphy sat in the captains' quarters. His head was rested on his hands; a bottle of Brandy ¼ full was in front of him. The bottle moved across the desk opposite where he was sitting. Murphy sat up faster than you could say "W". An elderly man lifted the bottle. He poured a glass of the liquor and handed it to Murphy.

"Captain." Murphy drank the Brandy. The captain then handed him an envelope. Murphy opened it.

"The Lorelei? The Graza was involved?"

"She wasn't responding to our radios, we assisted her."

"I've heard the stories of the Lorelei. No survivors. They were all proclaimed dead."

"Actually there was one survivor." He then handed Murphy another photograph. Murphy stared in amazement.

Epps stood with Katie.

"Here, take this. I want you to hold onto it for me." Katie handed Epps her locket for safekeeping. Epps headed out to find Murphy.

Alex sat in the dark. He heard a familiar voice.

"They think nothing of me

What do I think of them?

All I can say is I can't

Wait for the day Katie can marry him.' No, no, no. That's a horrible poem! This is stupid! I want to get off this ship!!! Where the hell could Alex be??!!" It was Angela. He desperately wanted to call to her but didn't under the circumstances.

Angela was in the loby looking for Alex on her own. It was fairly light in there so she felt moderately comfortable.

"Alex, if you can hear me, yell at the top of your lungs!" She got no response.

"Well, he's not here." She paused. For a moment she thought she heard movement coming from a small closet.

"Alex?" Angela moved towards it.

Alex pannicked. 'She can't find me!'

Angela drew closer. She reached her hand out. 'I should get Katie.' She thought to herself and disappeared.

Epps carried a flashlight so she could see where she was going. Out of nowhere Murphy backed into her.

"Murph? Murphy?" He turned to face her. Instead of seeing her, he saw Santos, with a knife. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her into the next room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She landed on a chair. He picked up a harpoon gun and tried to hit her with it.

"Murphy!!" She screamed in desperation. As he was about to strike the final blow, Jack showed up. He hit Murphy in the face. Murphy crumbled to the floor.

"Oh my god. Are you all right Epps?" She nodded.

They dumped Murphy into one of the plastic aquariums.

"You don't have to lock it, Dodge." Epps said

"Epps, he tried to kill you!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Greer?" Munder asked.

"No. I'll go look for him." Epps said as she and Lynn walked off.

Angela appeared to find Katie in her room.

"Katie, I didn't find Alex anywhere. You should show them now!"

"Angela, I don't know if you'll believe me, but Alex is somewhere in the lighter parts of the ship!"

"He's not. Just tell them!!" Katie stepped back.

"You're right. I should tell them."

"They're coming. I saw them just now. They're looking for their friend." They both disappeared.

Chapter 10: Memories part 2 

Katie and Angela stood at the end of a dark hallway. Angela hummed a tune to make herself forget where she was.

Epps and Lynn rounded the corner and saw the two ghosts. They started towards them. Something caught Lynn's eye.

"Oh my god, Greer!!" Greer was at the bottom of an elevator shaft. He was on top of four cut cables that pierced through him.

"We want to show you two something." Katie came closer to them. She put her hand on Epps who touched Lynn. Angela held Katie's other hand.

Katie and Angela didn't want to see this again but Epps and Lynn needed to know what happened 40 years ago. They saw the dance floor in the ballroom. Francesca was singing her song. They saw the kitchen. The original cooks had been murdered. The replacements were dumping rat poison in the food and setting the empty cans on the counter. They saw a family eating. The mother was barfing up a white substance and the teenage son's ear was bleeding. Screams could be heard. They saw the dance floor on the deck. Katie was dancing while Angela watched. The lights were pulled down and the wire cut across the dancers.

"Katie!!!" Angela screamed. Everyone except Katie and the captain fell to the floor. Katie looked up and saw the captain's face. He fell to the floor as well.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" The two girls screamed. Angela jumped over the bodies towards Katie. She grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her off of the dance floor and into the hallway.

"Katie, you have to hide!" Angela's voice sounded distant. There were other people in the hallway. All were screaming. Angela pushed through the crowd dragging Katie behind her. Katie's face was drenched in tears and spattered with blood. Suddenly Katie stopped. Angela looked in the direction Katie was indicating. There, Alex was held by two men dressed in blue-gray uniforms. One shot Alex in the head. They started after Katie and Angela.

"Run!!" Angela yelled at Katie. Everyone watched as Katie ran followed by Angela and four men. One of the men grabbed Angela's dress. It caused her to trip. Katie started to double back to help her.

"No, keep running!!" It was too late. Two men grabbed Katie and two grabbed Angela.

It flashed back to the kitchen. Men brought in boxes and dumped the contents on the counter. Inside, were guns and knives.

Once again they saw Angela and Katie. Angela kicked and screamed. Katie pleaded for mercy as tears streamed down her face. The men took them to their rooms. The girls reached for each other, but failed. They stood unnoticed in Angela's room. They saw the men throw her on the bed. A man with red hair restrained her. The other took out a knife.

"Shut up! Your friend's probably dead by now!" He raised the knife and went to strike. The knife went through Angela. She was in her ghost like state.

"How?" Was all she said before she used it to her advantage. Angela ran out of the room and into Katie's. There, she saw Katie being carried to her closet.

"Katie!! Let her go!!" Angela yelled. No use. She charged at them but she was still a ghost.

"Katie, hold on!!" Angela was loosing at the game, "beat the clock". She finally got back to her old self just as they hung Katie.

"You bastards!! She's just a child!!" Angela yelled as she tried to help the struggling Katie. The two men grabbed her arms and took her to the other side of the room to watch Katie die.

"Do you want to die like that, or do you want to get shot?" Angela went pale as Katie's limp body hung there.

"Neither." Angela disappeared.

They saw the pool hall. People were being lined up along the side of the pool. Shots rang out followed by screams. Bodies sank into the red water and fell to the ground.

Men scrambled into the room Epps had found the gold in earlier. The door blew open. Crowbars went to work prying open the crates. A man in white held up a bar of the gold. They cheered. Francesca walked up in her seductive way. The man in white came out of the room to meet her. He set the bar on the car next to him. He readied his gun and she smiled. Shots penetrated the other men until none stood. He turned back to see a gun pointed at him. Francesca shot him in the chest at least 3 times.

Epps and Lynn gasped. Angela turned to look at Katie instead of watching the horrific scene.

Francesca turned to see a man in a tuxedo. She tossed the gun behind her. He came up to her and kissed her. Casually he backed away. She stood there puzzled. A hook came and hit Francesca in the face. It lifted her off the ground. When she stopped swinging he took off the glove from her right hand and pressed his against it. After a second he looked at her hand. On it was a mark, burned into her flesh. He turned away from Francesca and Epps saw his face. It was Jack Ferriman.

They came out of the memory. Epps ran to where Murphy was. It took her about three minutes. Murphy had drowned. The tank was full of water.

Chapter 11: Daddies little girl 

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I need the series of events to introduce everything! Please don't sue!

Dodge and Munder had rigged up pumps to get the water out of the engine room. One of the hoses shriveled.

"Damn! Who's going to fix it?" Munder said. Dodge made the sign for row sham bow. Dodge did rock and Munder did scissors.

"Shit." Munder got his diving suit on and went into the water.

"Hey, I'm going to take the wheel ok? Just come up when you're done."

"Yeah, yeah." Munder swam to where they had patched the ship. That's where the hose was placed.

Epps went towards the helm room where she met Dodge.

"Murphy's dead! He drowned in the tank!"

"What?"

"That's why he had us fix his fucking ship! So he wouldn't lose it and everything else he needs!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Jack walked in.

"I saw Murphy. What's going on Epps?"

"We don't know." Lynn answered. She had come in with Jack.

"Lynn and I will get Munder. Jack, you stay here with Dodge." Epps handed Dodge a gun. "Take this."

"Katie, I think I know where Alex is." Angela said as she led the way into the lobby.

"You found him?"

"Possibly, in that closet." Katie went towards it. The door swung open. Alex was in the corner of the dark closet. He crawled out.

"Thanks. It's bigger in there than you think!" He looked at Katie and kissed her. Angela sighed.

"We can tell Epps and Lynn we found you." Angela said. They started for the engine room.

Epps and Lynn entered the water filled room.

"Munder?" Epps asked to no one in particular. Lynn looked into the water.

"Epps, he's dead." Munder's motionless body floated in the water.

Dodge steered the ship past the little islands they were trying to avoid.

"I'm going to go check on Epps." Jack started for the door.

"No, you're not. Wait." Jack turned his back to Dodge.

"You're pathetic. You listen to Epps as if you were a puppy. Pathetic." He turned to face Dodge. His monotone voice was cold and heartless. "I can make your dreams a reality if you'll step out of my way. You do understand, right? I can give you anything if you just move!" His voice became more hostile. Dodge readied the gun.

"Die if you want to but you've been warned. Now move!" Jack leapt at Dodge and started squeezing his throat. Dodge fired and Jack fell to the floor. Dodge hurried to find Epps and Lynn.

Epps had armed the c-4 by the time the three ghosts had arrived.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked Epps as she armed the explosives.

"I'm freeing you! Angela, stay in your ghost form!" Dodge slid down the ladder.

"Epps, Jack's dead. I shot him myself."

"Don't get too cocky." Lynn said as she prepared herself for the explosion.

"Are you blowing up the ship?!" Dodge asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Yup." Epps replied.

"But you can't! We'll die!"

"We'll die anyway if we stay!" Lynn yelled at him.

"I can't let you kill us all!" Dodge took a step forward. Epps put her finger on the trigger.

"Fine! Kill us!" Dodge yelled.

"Dodge, why haven't you asked us where Greer and Munder are?" Lynn asked. Dodge snickered.

"I already know where they are." The voice they heard was cold. Instead of Dodge standing in front of them, it was Jack. Angela moved towards him.

"Angela, get away! That man is…." Epps started.

"That man…. Is my father." She turned back to Jack. "You disgust me! _I_ thought we were going on vacation! Mother and I would catch up with you when you were done with business, but no! You had to kill the passengers on the Graza too, didn't you?! You killed my only friend and mother! I could kill _you_ for that!"

"Let it all out. Give in. You can't kill me."

"Wait, mother?" Katie asked.

"Francesca was my mother. I have her hair, eyes, and ability to make people think what I want them to think. Of course my weakness happens to be helping people in need at any cost. I did try to save you, Katie." Jack put his arm around Angela. "You should have possessed me when you had the chance." She looked at Katie and the two made an unsaid agreement. Angela turned to face her father.

"Dad…" She jumped on him and had him pinned.

"Blow it up!" Katie screamed as Jack forced Angela off of him. Epps did it. The ships interior blew up just as they had planed it. Katie grabbed Epps and guided her to an exit into the cold water. Alex followed with Lynn. The Graza rose to a horizontal position. Epps and Lynn swam towards the top of the water. They saw all of the ghosts swimming with them and then vanishing. The last they saw of Alex and Katie was almost to the surface, they had been kissing. The two women finally got to breath in all the air they needed. Lynn got on an old suitcase and Epps was on a door that had been torn off one of the rooms. They watched as the Graza sank and continued to float in the water. Hours passed and then….

HONK!!!HONK!!! They looked up to see a life guard ship. The name read 'Anita Zavalla'.

They were taken aboard and given the treatment they needed. When they returned to the mainland two ambulances were waiting. Epps was in one and Lynn was in the other. Before the doors closed, the two saw men carrying crates. They were dressed in white uniforms. At least 4 crates were carried up before they saw Jack. He was followed closely by Angela. He was dressed in the same thing he was wearing when they met and Angela was wearing tennis shoes, jeans, a sweatshirt, and her hair was in a braid. She gave a small smirk as she boarded the 'Castro'.

"Stop him!!! Stop her!!!" Epps and Lynn yelled as they shut the doors to the ambulances. Angela gave a small wave as the ambulances sped off.

"Same 'old same 'old?"

"That's right. You are daddies little girl." Angela boarded the cruise liner. 'Sorry Katie. I'm working with my father now. Forever and always, unfortunately.'

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Well, that's the end. I'll probably do a continuation as another story in Angela's POV.

C U L8TER!!!!

By the way, Anita Zavalla graduated from El Molino with my mom. A week afterwards, she died. The ship that rescued Epps and Lynn is dedicated to her. She never got to take her graduation picture but because of the ship she is portrayed as a lifesaver.

May she rest in peace.


End file.
